Horoventures of Capricorn: Friendship is Magic
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: Different 'No-to-Little Dialogue' Short Stories involving Male Capricorn Pony and his friends in different Random Adventures. It may be Twelve against Each others, Four Elements, Two on Two, or one all against the evil Deadly Sin Ponies. Each is a Start to Finish. (Barely new to the Zodiac things. I know the basics and above, so wish me luck as I do my best. Also, I own nothing.)
1. Power Animals

**#1: Power Animals, and DRAGONS! RAWWWWRRRR!  
**

* * *

In the Magical land they call Canterlot High, are Twelve Zodiacs who represent their own Power Animal. Each with their own armor under Principal Celestia's Command. Plus the Six Elements of Harmony who become Magical Girls. They all fight the forces of evil. A simple Black & White I'd say, only things will change. Capricorn, is the only one to not have access to his Power Armor and the only way is to earn trusts and friendships. Oh if only it would be so easy.

Capricorn's major flaw is the difficulties in making friends, forming bonds, and connecting with people. The only way to power up his Power Animal. Alas, only if things are made easy. His flaws doesn't make things easy, and if they could just understand.4

This was the third week and Tirek soon dwells near. He plans to enslave the people once again, and Celestia has managed to investigate the little problem. The Six Elements are showing refusal to befriend Capricorn, and as Punishment they are stripped of their magical powers of harmony until they do so. Anger flares them as they continue to abandon and Capricorn tries so dang hard.

Twilight doesn't care. She doesn't want anything to do with him. Rainbow and Applejack still suspicious and showing distrusts. Pinkie thinking he shouldn't be with them, and Fluttershy still afraid of Capricorn. Capricorn tries his dang well best, and one by one rejecting him. He is the last with his Locked Power Animal, and Celestia knew this again. They plan drastic measures to awaken the Power Animal, but cut short with a tragedy capturing the Principals, Capricorn's favorite. Then the Six girls made attempts to prevent Capricorn from interfering or even help.

But... They should know, Capricorn is very driven and ambitious to get the job done, and that job is rescuing the Principals. Capricorn refuses all warnings as an answer, prompting the Girls to use lethal force to knock him out of his state. Capricorn has fallen one time and risen to pursue, only to be defeated by Applejack's strongest kicks. Second rising only to be defeated by Rainbow's speed. Capricorn's mind of ambition reaches to the maxium, and Capricorn keeps trying. With no other choice, Twilight resorts to killing Capricorn off. Capricorn has fallen against Twilight, and was about to meet his death, to erase his existance for good. But fate always have different plans. The heart within awakens. Instead of a Tiger however, Capricorn awakens into a Green Dragon. With a big roar he fought back in his feral state and brought them down. Now it's off to rescue the Principals.

The Green Dragon flew to the hideout Tirek held, and fought bravely. No matter how much magic Tirek has gained. No matter how much strength Tirek has absorbed, the Green Dragon Capricorn is too much for the Evil Centaur. Strong and Fierce like a Demon Centaur, he has the heart of willpower, courage, fury, and fire. Claws injuring the head, tail slamming some bone-breakings, and even ram slams some bruising. Principal Celestia noticed this. Capricorn's heart awakened, but not as a Tiger she thought he would become. Magical aura surrounds him, and Capricorn reigned victorious. The rest of the Zodiacs are freed, but one by one attacking him, unleashing his rage. The Rest of the Eleven Zodiacs rebelled with their power animals and teamed up with the Ex-Magical Girls to lay waste as the evil 18s. Such a cruel fate Capricorn has to face, but hope lingers. While a new Capricorn becomes a Power Tiger, Capricorn meets each by each the Eleven Zodiac Dragons. The legends are revealed.

Capricorn is a Capricorn Dragon. The first to meet is Scorpio, then Taurus, then Virgo, then Pisces, and finally Cancer. Water and Earth teams with Fire and Air after some mix up no thanks to the Evil 18s. It was Celestia' s words that calmed down the Zodiac Dragons of Fire and Air. Scorpio becomes first, being untrust worthy to others, but grown quickly loyal to Capricorn, being very Caring. Taurus is next, honest and strong. Virgo driven to battle for her friends and family, blessing with gracings. Pisces being the kindful and playful Dragoness, and finally Cancer, intellgent, tolerant and shy. Six more to go, but they know Six must war with Six first. Thus it was 18s schemes, tricking them to believe Water and Earth zodiac dragons are the main villains. Fights break out but Celestia prevents further wars breaking out via words.

A Team-up commences. Finally all Twelve have united. Apologies are made. Now it's the Zodiac Dragons against the Power Animals and the Renegades of Harmony. Capricorn, Scorpio, and Twilight Sparkle Battles the Dragons. Aries, Leo, and Rainbow Dash Battles the Dragons. Taurus, Virgo, and Applejack Battles the Dragons. Gemini, Libra, and Rarity battles the Dragons. Cancer, Pisces, and Pinkie Pie battles the Dragons. Finally, Sagittarius, Aquarius, and Fluttershy Battles the Dragons. It became and grew inevitable for the Power Animal-Magical Girl alliance, day after day, skirmish after skirmish, more allies gained for the Dragons. They gain allies of the same zodiac signs, and together unstoppable in the final battle. Things become inevitable for the Power Animal-Elements of Harmony Alliance, and they have learned the lesson to never abandon Capricorn. The Elements have pushed too far, and Celestia gives final punishment by wiping their memories and brainwashing them to remove any hostilities against the Capricorn Dragon. It was a bravely success.

Everything is back to normal after the war. Elements and Powers being replaced with another Zodiacs and Girls. This time another Twelve Zodiacs to become Power Animals looks nicer, and the other Six who look identical but with different color, showing no hostility to Dragon Capricorn. No rejections from friendship, all smoothly thanks to Vice Luna's words. In the end, Dragon Zodiacs and the Antagonists, plus the Power Animals and the Six Elements, working together against a Common Foe: Lord Tirek.


	2. Twelve Gaming Zodiacs

**#0002: Twelve Gaming Zodiacs, Two Alliances  
**

* * *

Aries, a male pony so courageous and determined, his rulings is Mars, Athena, and the first. He is a Ram. He is the Fiery Plumber. "I am a Hero" is what he says to Bowser. He can jump, bounce off enemies, use powerups to morph and kick koopa butt. With him is a Female Gemini Mare, a Metroidian in her own Power Suit. Very curious, wanting to share ideas, adapt, but can be nervous. Her rulings are Mercury, Apollo, and 3rd. She is at the moment in her Power Suit, not Varia no thanks to the Troll she call Ridley. As for Aries, She and he are friends. They fought together against Bowser and Ridley, with Samus and Maro as allies.

LOOK OUT A ZOMBIE COMING TO EAT YOU! Oh! Nevermind. It was shot to death by Male Leo. Warmthful, he has Pride and Joy. Very Generous. His rulings are Sun, Zeus, an 5th. He is survivor of the Resident Evil, a world where Zombies run amok and Leo's job is to gun them down and rescue hostages. Leo's not alone. Flying Space Pirates are no match for Libra's best Arwing. A Libra mare. For someone who's social, diplomatic, and gracious, who's rulings are Venus, Hephaestus, and seventh, she is Top ace of the Mercenary, favored by Cornerians. Unfortunately Fox McCloud and Chris Redfield argues with each others, but not with Leon and Falco. At least Leo and Libra gets along.

When Pokemons come to disturb, Sagittarius came along and tell them to leave this to the Pokemon Trainers. Sagi Lass is a Trainer. A Trainer with a Great sense of Humor, and very Idealistic, with his rulers being Jupiter, Artemis, and 9th. He is a Fire/Fighting Type Pokemon trainer, and she never holds back making them faint. The one who doesn't make them faint but rather sawed to half, is Sarge Aquarius. This marine is Progressive, Original, and Emotional with his Mission, his rulings are Uranus, Saturn, Hera, and 11th. He has many guns and he won't hesitate to put down anything, even if its a Pokemon. Sagi frowns upon killing, even angered upon those killing Pokemon, but Aquarius argued that it is war.

The Six warriors coming together as the Fire/Air alliance. They want to bring truth, righteous, and justice in the name of Light. For the three of six mares of harmony, Pinkie with Mario, Rarity with Star Fox, and Rainbow with Gears of War, while Celestia with Pokemon, Luna with Resident of Evil, and Cadance with Metroid. But what about the Water/Earth alliance? Let's go see.

Capricorn, someone a Young Colt who's Responsible, disciplined, but had a Dark Sense of Humor. His rulings are Saturn, Hestia, and 10th. He belongs to Half-Life they say? But truly Capricorn's gaming is from Team Fortress 2. A popular place where Nine Classes are selected and Cappy wants to be a good ol texan engineer. He like to build Sentries, Dispensers, and avoid backstabs from the dastardly Spies. No worries Taurus Said. She is Patient, Dependable, and Musical. Her rulings are Venus, Aphrodite, and second. She is the Assassin Creed, and she has few techniques to know who's a spy and whos not.

What's with the Dark Demonic Girl being all Nether? Why is Cancer. Very Compassionable, Fierce with her Protection. Her rulings are moon, hermes, and 4th. She is a nether like Shinnok. Nether wants to be friends and they accept. No Deception. Here comes Virgo, Practical, Kind, and Loyal. Her rulings are Mercury, Demeter, and 6th. She comes from Halo Universe and she is a Renegade, a Pony(Human) siding with the Covenant. Somemare tough with guns, and Cap's security, knight, and boss. It seems Lord Shinnok and the Elder Covenant are friends of the Past.

Who's wielding the Master Sword? Only those with the Pendants can release it. That answer is from Scorpio. While Jealous and Violent, she is Passionate, Resourceful, and Brave. Her rulings are Pluto, Mars, Aries, and 8th. Violent and Strong, she uses weapons and other arsenals to best even a Supersoldier like Virgo. What's with the Heartlesses popping out of nowhere? There it goes anyways. They should thank Pisces. Intuitive, Compassinate, and Gentle. Her rulings are Neptune, Jupiter, Poseidon, and 12th. A calm keyblader indeed, who dislikes Bullies. Both must be descendants of Link and Sora.

They are sworn defenders of the Water/Earth alliance. They will defend Earth from invaders and bullies alike. For the last three of the six mares of harmony, Twilight with Halo Covenant, Applejack with Assassin's Creed, Fluttershy with Kingdom Hearts. Coming more is Chrysalis with Team Fortress 2, Nightmare Moon with Zelda, and Queen Umbra with Mortal Kombat.

Raiden, the god of thunder possess by darkness, wants to kill all Nethers and those allies with Netherrealm. He went and warned the Fire/Air Alliance. The warning message is this.

"Do not trust and believe Netherrealm. They are pure evil and has killed many. Even so they influenced Water/Earth on their side and possibly their own combined planet." It was Raiden's deceptive words that succeed. He **was** the evil villain all along, along with those enemies of the other realms. Fire/Air were deceived and believed, and they started the invasion.

Taurus and Applejack teams up and abttles Aries and Pinkie Pie. The Super Jump and Speed trying to bring down the Trickery, but Taurus and Applejack planned it. They set up a Trap and strike fast from behind. Pinkie and Aries should know Raw speed and powers never wins the war. Aquarius and Rainbow going for the Kill but did they not expecting to die that easilly. Cancer and Umbra being tough Combatants doding every gunfires and swings, before countering with their own martial arts and other netheral powers. Shinnok has taught them well. Twilight and Virgo are under fire from Libra and Rarity's Arwing ground raiding, but it was thanks to Reinforcements, Tanks, and Anti-Air measures that wins it all.

It's Fantasy versus Sci-Fi, as both Scorpio and Nightmare Moon dukes it out with Gemini and Cadance, with a mind to eliminate in the name of Justice. Their shields prove useful for blocking fire. They use different items to hinder the Power Suit-users useless against Elven Sorcery. In fact the Mastery Sword is something that protects from dangers. Pokemons swarming on the Keybearers that is Pisces and Fluttershy, as Sagittarius and Celestia shows no mercy. Launching Pokemons to deal with them, while Pisces and Fluttershy call out their allies. Not just Disney Characters, but also Spyro and Cynder who wants to help. The Pokemons are useless in the end. Capricorn and Chrysalis meanwhile duking out with Leo and Luna. Both Leo and Luna are being police-duos, trying to bring down the vigiliante mercenaries to bring justice, but can they do that when Cap is the toughest engineer, and Chrysalis and her Swarm using teamwork to outteam the Racoon Police Force.

The battle is stalemate but the Water/Earth bested Fire/Air many times until Galaxia, the Super-Elder Queen of worlds magics a stop, and clears out the deceptions. Raiden and the Earth Warriors are the Villains, while Netherrealm and Outworld were not evil. The same goes to the Covenant. Raiden and his gang were defeated afterwards, but now they must battle against the final enemy. Seven Deadly Sins of the one Same Game Realm, the Broadcast Sattelaview X. No one knows the mysterious powers, but the Easterny warriors are strong.

Fire and Air calls a truce with Water and Earth and Capricorn even agrees. Twelve game realms plus the Ponies and Zodiac Ponies uniting against the Sin Ponies. Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Wrath, Envy, Sloth, and Pride. Each Zodiac battling each Sin Ponies. Extra one left without lends aid, one by one goes down, then the True Leader comes. Death King Odio, the kind of hatred. The Incarnations of Odio spawned in each Games and the Zodiacs paired with a Pony battles out the Incarnations.

In the end... War is over... Darkness have dissolved, and the worlds are breaking away. Goodbyes are messaged, now it's just fire/air and water/earth. Enemies all but ungiven a refuge, but instead brought to prison. They return to what should be a normal life: gaming in the gaming realm. The water/earth alliance teams up to battle the repetitive enemy: RED Machines.


End file.
